The present application is directed to implants for insertion between vertebral members and, more particularly, to implants with two or more sections that are pivotally attached together.
The spine is divided into four regions comprising the cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and sacrococcygeal regions. The cervical region includes the top seven vertebral members identified as C1-C7. The thoracic region includes the next twelve vertebral members identified as T1-T12. The lumbar region includes five vertebral members L1-L5. The sacrococcygeal region includes nine fused vertebral members that form the sacrum and the coccyx. The vertebral members of the spine are aligned in a curved configuration that includes a cervical curve, thoracic curve, and lumbosacral curve. Intervertebral discs are positioned between the vertebral members and permit flexion, extension, lateral bending, and rotation.
Various conditions may lead to damage of the intervertebral discs and/or the vertebral members. The damage may result from a variety of causes including but not limited to a specific event such as trauma, a degenerative condition, a tumor, or infection. Damage to the intervertebral discs and vertebral members can lead to pain, neurological deficit, and/or loss of motion.
Various procedures include replacing the entirety or a section of a vertebral member, the entirety or a section of an intervertebral disc, or both. One or more replacement implants may be inserted to replace the damaged vertebral members and/or discs. The implants are configured to be inserted into the intervertebral space and contact against the remaining adjacent vertebral members. The implants reduce or eliminate the pain and neurological deficit, and increase the range of motion.
The implants should include an adjustable shape to facilitate insertion into the patient and placement between the vertebral members. Further, the curvature of the spine and general shapes of the vertebral members may make it difficult for the implants to adequately contact the adjacent vertebral members. There is a need for implants configurable to match the spinal anatomy for secure contact when implanted into an intervertebral space.